


hi i don't know how to name things

by bewildered_soop



Series: phoenix writes things [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Child Soldier TommyInnit, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Lowercase, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Nuclear Weapons, Tags Contain Spoilers, i wrote this late at night in like 20 minutes please excuse me if nothing makes sense, well i mean theyre not mentioned but i wrote it with the nuke incident in mind-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewildered_soop/pseuds/bewildered_soop
Summary: some angst lmao, i cant write happy things :,)aka i AM mad that tommyinnit was forced to be an adult despite being a literal teenager in the dsmp and NO i wont shut up about it(also i tried to make sure i used proper punctuation in the story please lmk if i didnt :D)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: phoenix writes things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182689
Kudos: 20





	hi i don't know how to name things

tommyinnit never wanted to be a hero, and he never tried to be. regardless of what he wanted to or tried to be, most saw him as the hero. he was the one that was there to save the day, to keep morale up, to pull stupid stunts that work out. everyone forgot he was a kid though, and with being a hero come tragedy. tragedies that a sixteen year old shouldn’t have to face. no one remembered that though, and so tommyinnit was their hero who faced unimaginable horrors.

kids shouldn’t be heroes though, they shouldn’t have to fight in multiple wars and sacrifice their lives for a nation that inevitably gets destroyed by their family. they shouldn’t have to watch people betray them over and over again, watch people be manipulated by a false god, watch their brother spiral into insanity resulting in his death at their absentee-father’s hands. they shouldn’t be driven to near suicide by the same tyrannical false god that played a large role in their brother’s spiral. but that didn’t change the fact that tommyinnit did.

but he was tired of being the hero, tired of suffering, and tired of the chaos. he just wanted to move far away with his (former? current? he doesn’t know) best friend and the discs, living a peaceful life and having pets that he isn’t afraid will be murdered. the only problem? he didn’t know how. growing up and living primarily in chaos won’t teach a kid how to be peaceful. maybe in another universe someone could’ve helped him learn, and taught him how to be kind, taught him how to heal.

alas, that universe is not this one, and tommy reflects on everything he did. he can hear tubbo shouting at niki in the background, even as his vision fades. he thinks that this is fitting, one final betrayal done by someone he would’ve once considered his sister. he tries to call out to tubbo, to tell him that he’s sorry for everything he did wrong, but he finds his voice not being nearly loud enough. jack notices and comes over, and as he does tommy notices the solemn look of regret on his face. 

when he gets over there, tommy manages to rasp out his final words “to anyone i hurt, i’m sorry. and to those who’ve hurt me? i forgive you.” he weakly smiles up at jack, jack looking like he’s on the verge of tears. tommy closes his eyes, and the last thing he hears is jack whispering apologies right back to tommy.


End file.
